The Rest of Their Lives
by MyImmortal329
Summary: This is a "diary" of the rest of Ross and Rachel's lives following the finale of FRIENDS Please RnR!
1. June 1, 2004

Disclaimer: The characters from FRIENDS belong to Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright. I don't own the rights to anything from FRIENDS.  
  
June 1, 2004  
  
Rachel Green sat peering into her vanity mirror, brushing rouge onto her tanned cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and anticipation. Her hair was curled in ringlets than hung loosely on her shoulders. Her dress flowed past her feet and it seemed to glow on her.  
  
She stood and twirled around once to check herself. A knock came to the door and her best friend came in.  
  
"Sweetie, you look so beautiful," Monica said with a teary smile. Rachel smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I can't believe the two of you are finally getting married for real. It's so incredible."  
  
"It was incredible. For ten years, Ross and Rachel had been on a roller coaster ride to happiness. This was their day. They were finally getting married.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me," Rachel said, her voice cracking. Monica hugged her and they both sniffled. Phoebe came in and handed Rachel her bouquet.  
  
"Don't forget this."  
  
"Thanks Pheebs."  
  
"Are you ready?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm more ready that I have ever been before. No more running away or getting divorced. Ross is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life."  
  
"Good because this is the last wedding I want to have to go to until my kids get married," Monica replied with a laugh. Rachel pulled Monica and Phoebe into a group hug; much like the time they all found out that Emma was on her way.  
  
"Where's my little flower girl?" Rachel asked. Rachel's mom walked into the room with Emma in her arms. Emma's hair had grown out a bit over the last couple of weeks. It was now at her shoulders, and she was dressed in a fluffy pink dress. She had a little basket of white and pink flower petals. Rachel took her little girl into her arms. "There's mommy's angel."  
  
"It's time, honey," Sandra Green whispered to her daughter. Rachel nodded and sniffled. Phoebe and Monica went out to find Mike and Joey, who were groomsmen. The best man was of course Chandler. Sandra led Emma in front of Rachel. The little girl walked out to throw flower petals in Rachel's path.  
  
Rachel heard the music start and she knew this was it. It was time to walk up the aisle, join hands with the man she loved, and spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
"This is it."  
  
She stood in the door way and waited until the entire procession was on its way down the aisle. Her father stood at the side and he held his bent arm to her. She hooked her arm through his and they began their walk to the altar.  
  
"You ready, baby girl?"  
  
"I'm ready, daddy."  
  
"Dr. Wethead better take good care of you."  
  
"He will, daddy. Just . . . call him Ross from now on."  
  
"I'll try for your sake," he answered with a chuckle. As they walked, Rachel looked around at her friends and her family. She saw Emma toddling along ahead of her and she nearly burst out into tears. When she saw the glow on Ross' face as he smiled at her, a calm, wonderful feeling swept over her. This was where she wanted to be.  
  
As her father sat down, Rachel joined hands with her future husband. She looked up into his dark chocolate eyes and she saw the love and devotion she had always seen there. No matter how tough things had been, and no matter who they had been with, they had always been there for each other. Now it was time to make their relationship official.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the minister began. As he made his speech during the ceremony, Ross stared into the glowing orbs that were Rachel's eyes. The dress she wore sparkled. She looked enchanted, and Ross felt like he was under a spell. He couldn't stop smiling at his wife. Emma looked up at her parents with a knowing smile. She played with the train of her mother's dress until Monica picked her up and held her at her hip.  
  
Everything seemed to be moving around Ross and Rachel as their eyes focused on each other. They didn't break eye contact even when the minister asked Rachel to say her vows. Rachel squeezed Ross' hands and blinked her eyes a little, letting tears slowly caress her cheeks.  
  
"When I first met you, you were my best friend's geeky older brother. I never imagined that I would be standing here today, holding your hands, telling you that I want to become your wife. When you came into my life, it took me awhile to realize how I felt about you. When I fell in love with you, I felt more love than I had ever felt before. When our relationship ended, I didn't want to live without you. Somehow I managed, but I never stopped loving you. I didn't realize how wonderful I had it with you until we weren't together anymore. Ross, I love you so much. We have been best friends, we've dated, and we have a daughter together. Fate keeps pushing us back together, and I think it's time we obey the forces of fate. I want to be your wife for the rest of my life. I love you Ross."  
  
All eyes were on the couple as Rachel finished her vows. Ross looked down for a moment and he cleared his throat. He looked up again and his eyes stared into Rachel's soul.  
  
"I've been in love with you from the moment I set eyes on you in ninth grade. You came walking in those school doors with your hair down your back and your face painted with makeup. I said to myself right then and their . . . that you were going to be my wife. Now here you are. You're standing with me in front of our family and friends, and you're marrying me. Rachel, you have been my rock. You helped me through the tough times, and even after we broke up, you were still there for me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and help you too. I love you Rachel. I love you."  
  
The couple exchanged rings and they were pronounced man and wife. When they kissed, everything in the room seemed to disappear except for them. Ross pulled Rachel close as everybody in the hall clapped and cheered for Ross and Rachel Geller.  
  
When they pulled apart, they joined hands and walked out of the chapel and into the hall. They were followed by the wedding procession. Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Mike, and Emma gathered together in a circle.  
  
"This is it, guys," Joey started. "This is the beginning of the rest of your lives. How do you feel?"  
  
"Happy," Rachel replied, sighing happily, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Me too," Ross answered, giving Rachel's hand a squeeze. Emma held her arms up and Ross picked her up. He looked at his daughter and his wife and realized that they were a real family now.  
  
Rachel and Ross stepped into their hotel room in Honolulu. They had left Emma with Sandra, and they were ready to consummate their marriage. Rachel went into the bathroom to change while Ross frantically undressed down to his boxers and got under the cover. He slipped his boxers off then and he waited for Rachel to come out.  
  
Rachel stood in the bathroom and she examined the wedding ring on her finger. It was so real, and she was so happy.  
  
"Mrs. Ross Geller. Rachel Geller," she whispered. She loved the sound of that. She wanted to say it for the rest of her life, and she knew she would.  
  
"Rach?" Rachel knew Ross was growing impatient. She slipped into the outfit she had selected for her wedding night. When she stepped out into the hotel room, Ross' jaw dropped. Rachel was wearing a form fitting white gown with spaghetti straps. It sparkled in the dim room light.  
  
"Hey you," she whispered, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"You look incredible, Rachel." Ross held out his hands and Rachel joined him on the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her soft lips. "I love you Mrs. Geller."  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Geller. I always will. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I want to have a baby with you."  
  
"We have a baby, Rach . . ."  
  
"I know. I want to have another baby. I want to give Emma a baby brother or sister."  
  
"You do?" Ross smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah. You want to make one?" Rachel looked at Ross curiously, waiting for his response. He leaned in to kiss her again, and pulled away to stare into her eyes.  
  
"I do." 


	2. June 15, 2004

June 15, 2004  
  
"Gunther, can I get a cup of herbal tea, please?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the big orange couch at Central Perk. Gunther nodded and went to get her order. Rachel sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch. When Gunther came back over to give Rachel her tea, he stared at her for a minute before handing it to her.  
  
"So you married, Ross, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled happily. "Gunther, you'll find somebody someday." Gunther walked away sulking. Monica came walking in with the twins in their stroller.  
  
"Hey Monica!" Rachel exclaimed. Monica smiled at her friend and parked the stroller next to the couch before she sat down.  
  
"Hey. So what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Well, I needed somebody to be here with me while I wait for a phone call," Rachel replied.  
  
"What phone call?"  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor today to find out if I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh my God! Did you take a home pregnancy test?"  
  
"No. I wanted to know for sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up."  
  
"Well, that's understandable. When do you think the doctor will call?"  
  
"Soon I hope," Rachel replied with a nervous shrug.  
  
"Well, I'll wait with you," Monica promised. "What are you going to tell Ross? How will you tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. I need to think of something, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, you could go visit him at work."  
  
"He has a class."  
  
"So? It's not like they pay attention anyway."  
  
"Well, I just really want to have his child, you know? I'm not getting any younger. I'm thirty three and I think it's time to start the rest of our family."  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Monica exclaimed. She and Rachel hugged. Rachel's phone rang and they both jumped.  
  
"Oh my God. That's Dr. Long," Rachel whispered slowly.  
  
"Answer it!"  
  
"I'm scared . . ." She took a deep breath and answered the phone. "This is Rachel Geller."  
  
"Hi Rachel. This is Dr. Long."  
  
"Hi Dr. Long."  
  
"We have your results."  
  
"Alright. Okay. Tell me."  
  
"Well, I just want to tell you congratulations. You are expecting!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"From your tests, we confirmed that you're four weeks along."  
  
"You mean . . . I've been pregnant since before I got married and I didn't know it?!"  
  
"I believe so, yes. You're due in February," the doctor replied.  
  
"Oh wow," Rachel whispered. "Well, thank you so much."  
  
"I'd like you to come in next week to start your regular appointments."  
  
"I will. Thank you so much!" Rachel hung up and looked at Monica who was already extremely excited.  
  
"You're pregnant! Congratulations!"  
  
"I can't believe it! All this time, Ross and I have been planning to get pregnant, and we have been for a month!"  
  
"You've got to tell him."  
  
"I will. Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just want to do it at the perfect time. I need time to think."  
  
"Alright. I have to go meet Phoebe. I'll see you later, sweetie."  
  
"Bye Monica." Monica hugged Rachel and left with the twins. Rachel stood up, her legs practically jelly-like beneath her. She held onto a chair and she felt a wave of dizziness rush over her. She put one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. She knew that it was real now. She picked up her cell phone and she dialed Ross' cell phone to leave him a voice mail. When it was time to leave a message, a beep sounded. "Hi honey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I've got something special planned for tonight. Don't be late. I love you." She hung up the phone and headed off for home.  
  
Ross walked into the apartment to see the lights out. The apartment was lit by candlelight and a dinner table was set up in plain sight. Silver platters were set out along with crystal champagne glasses. Rachel came walking out of the bedroom wearing a long, form-fitting red gown. Her hair hung down her back, and she slowly moved over to the table. She pulled a bottle of sparkling white grape juice out of the ice bucket and poured a little into the glasses.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross asked. "Did you cook?" He looked a bit frightened.  
  
"No. I ordered out," Rachel replied with a knowing laugh. "Emma's down for the night. I thought we could have a little time together."  
  
"Sparkling grape juice? Fancy." Rachel walked over to Ross, and he enveloped her in his arms. "What's the occasion? By the way . . . you look incredible."  
  
"Thank you." She sighed and tilted her head to the side, looking dreamily into his eyes. "As for the occasion, I have a surprise."  
  
"A surprise, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Rachel stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Ross' neck, and kissed his lips softly. "See, I got a very special phone call today."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Uh-huh. It was from Dr. Long. Ross, we're getting that baby that we've been planning for."  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Ross asked with shock. Rachel grinned and nodded. "I found out . . . I'm four weeks along!"  
  
"Four weeks? That's a month!" Rachel laughed. "Oh wow . . . Rach! We're having a baby!" His eyes went side and he put his hand to his forehead. "A baby! Oh my God! A baby! A baby?! A baby!" Rachel started to giggle.  
  
"Are you alright, honey?"  
  
"I'm . . . oh my God! I'm so happy . . . Rach . . . a baby!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, honey," Rachel replied. She put her hands on either side of Ross' face. "A baby." She kissed Ross and when they pulled away, he got that familiar look in his eyes.  
  
"So . . . do you want to eat now or . . . later?" He smiled at her suggestively.  
  
"Well, later because . . . I kinda had a craving before you got home and I ate most of the food." Ross picked Rachel up into his arms and carried her off into the bedroom.  
  
Later on, Ross and Rachel were lying in each other's arms. Ross had his hand on Rachel's stomach. She was playing with his hair, running her fingers through it. Ross bent down and put his head on Rachel's stomach.  
  
"Hello baby. I know you don't have ears yet, and you probably can't hear a word of this, but I want you to know that I love you. Your mother and I can't wait to meet you. If you're a boy, we'll decorate your room with dinosaurs and . . ."  
  
"Ross," Rachel warned.  
  
"Well, maybe not dinosaurs . . . but . . . you're going to be so loved. You'll be spoiled by all of us, especially Aunt Monica. She'll spoil you with cookies and candy."  
  
"We need to remember to keep our children away from Monica on Halloween," Rachel noted. Ross looked up at Rachel and he smiled happily.  
  
"Rachel, you don't know how happy I am that you're the mother of my children."  
  
"This is where I want to be, Ross. I want to be here in your arms . . . carrying your child within me. I want to be a good mother to this baby and to Emma." Ross hushed her with a kiss.  
  
"Rachel . . . you already are." 


	3. June 30, 2004

June 30, 2004  
  
Rachel turned the corner of Grove Street and she headed toward the old apartment building. She and Ross were looking for a new place to live. Their family was expanding, and they couldn't live in the apartment after the baby arrived. They needed more bedrooms and more space.  
  
She looked up at Monica and Chandler's old apartment building. It seemed so different now that the Bings didn't live there anymore.  
  
She felt arms wrap protectively around her waist and she leaned into the strong chest behind her.  
  
"You ready?" Ross asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah. We have to move on. We have to get a bigger place."  
  
"I hear there's a big house on Pine Street for sale. You wanna go take a look?"  
  
"Yeah," Rachel replied. "That's close to Phoebe and Mike's isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Their apartment is ten minutes away."  
  
"That's good. That way we'll be close to some of our friends."  
  
"Hey, Joey's getting ready to leave for California. Do you want to say goodbye?"  
  
"I already said goodbye this morning. I don't wanna do it again," Rachel replied. "Everybody's leaving, Ross."  
  
"I know," he answered. "But everything is changing for the better, you know?" Rachel nodded a little. Ross took her hand and led her back to the car that was three feet away. Emma smiled as her parents re-entered the car. She watched them kiss each other as they drove away.  
  
Rachel looked out the window and watched all of the people on the streets pass by like time. She knew she'd never see any of them again. Everything seemed so strange. Life was on its second course for her. She was married with a child a baby on the way. She was going to buy a house with her husband. They were going to raise their family together and be happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think Emma will be happy in a new house?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. She'll have a big fenced in back yard and a swing set. We'll build her a sandbox and she'll have a lot of room to grow up."  
  
"Good." Rachel sighed with a content smile on her face. "We can build a baby swing in a tree and put the new baby in it when he gets here."  
  
"He?"  
  
"I think it's a boy."  
  
"Why do you think it's a boy?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think Emma should have a little brother and a big brother. She's already got Ben. But we've got to give her a little sister some day."  
  
"Whoa, one baby at a time, Rach." Ross laughed a little and Rachel squeezed his hand.  
  
"I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."  
  
"We've started it, Rach."  
  
"I know, but this is just one chapter of our book. We've got more children to come and we have grandchildren. You'll have to fight Emma's dates off with a baseball bat and I'll have to teach her how to be fashionable." Ross grinned at Rachel and shook his head.  
  
"You're such a great mom, Rachel. Our kids are lucky to have you."  
  
"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you though. I mean, it's so much easier with you there every day. You're so great with Emma. I'm so glad you're the father of our little girl. If it wasn't for you, Emma wouldn't be here. Thank you . . ."  
  
"Don't mention it," Ross replied with a chuckle. They drove in silence except for the occasional babble from Emma's lips. Their two-year-old was starting to put words together into sentences, and they loved to sit back and listen to her teach herself.  
  
A few minutes later, the car pulled up at a pretty house on Pine Street. It was brick and it had three stories from what Rachel could see. Ross got Emma out of the back seat of the car and he carried her up to the house. Rachel held Ross' hand as they walked, and they met a lady at the front porch.  
  
"Come on in. My name is Linda, and this is my home."  
  
"Hi Linda," Ross and Rachel replied quietly. The woman led them into her home. They entered a hallway that led to a stair case. The home was very large on the inside, and Rachel smiled when she pictured her children playing in the den.  
  
"This house has four bedrooms. There is a den and another family room. The kitchen and dining room are in the back. There are two bathrooms, in case you were wondering."  
  
"This place is gorgeous," Rachel whispered.  
  
"Feel free to look around."  
  
"Thanks." Ross looked at Rachel and then at Emma. "What do you think, Emma?" Emma grinned happily.  
  
"Like!"  
  
"Oh, we also have a basement for safety purposes," Linda remembered.  
  
"I could put my fossil collection down there!" Ross exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes. That's a good place for them to go," Rachel muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Come on, Emma. Let's go look upstairs." Rachel took Emma into her arms and walked upstairs. Ross followed slowly and Linda waited downstairs for her guests to make a decision.  
  
"Look at this place. It's amazing. Rachel, you could fit all of your clothes in this closet!"  
  
"I know! No closet has ever been able to hold all of my clothes before!" They continued to look for awhile before Emma got fussy. Rachel told Ross what she thought of the house before she took Emma out to the car. Ross went downstairs to talk to Linda.  
  
As Rachel sat in the car with a sleepy Emma on her lap, she stared out at the children playing in their yards. The street was very calm and quiet. A car rarely passed through, and when it did, it was usually somebody from a house on the street.  
  
Rachel grew happier as she watched the children play. She looked at the big brick house she and Ross had been looking at. It had a big fenced in front and back yard. It had a low white picket fence. It was perfect. She didn't know if they could afford it, but she hoped they could. She wanted to give her children a lot of things, but she didn't want to spoil them like she had been. She knew that many parents wanted to spoil their children with wonderful things, but she had been a spoiled child. She knew it wasn't as wonderful as people thought. Spoiled kids didn't know how to do anything for themselves, and she wanted her kids to grow up with a feeling of self-worth and independence.  
  
Ross exited the house and closed the door. He walked down the concrete steps of the porch and down the long, flower-sided side walk. Rachel watched Ross open a white gate at the end and leave the vicinity of the yard. It brought tears to her eyes to imagine him coming home and walking through that gate every day.  
  
He got into the car and put on his seat belt. He looked at Rachel and smiled at her.  
  
"You want that house?" Rachel's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, Linda is willing to give us a very nice offer. We can be moved in within two weeks," Ross explained.  
  
"Oh my God! Can we afford it?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. We can afford it."  
  
"Oh this is so awesome! Emma! Look . . . that's our new home!" She turned to Ross and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for this . . ."  
  
"You're welcome." He put his arms around Rachel to hug her for a moment. Rachel then put Emma back in her car seat and Ross started the engine. The Geller family drove off together, excited about starting a new life in a new home. 


	4. July 10, 2004

July 10, 2004  
  
Several expectant couples sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Apparently, Dr. Long was the only doctor on call at the moment. Rachel and Ross were sitting in some very uncomfortable chairs, waiting to have their first ultrasound done. Rachel glanced over at one of the very pregnant women and smiled.  
  
"Is this your first?"  
  
"Yes," the woman replied, rubbing her stomach slightly.  
  
"I'm having my second baby," Rachel explained, putting her hand on her still flat stomach.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Like Hell." The woman gave Rachel a shocking glance and a nurse came out into the waiting room.  
  
"Rachel Geller?" Rachel and Ross stood and followed the nurse back to an exam room. The nurse took Rachel's vitals and left the room to let them wait for the doctor. Ross helped Rachel into a gown and she hopped up on the exam table.  
  
"Can you believe that we're going to get to see our baby for the first time?" Ross asked with absolute pride in his eyes. Rachel touched Ross' cheek delicately with her hand.  
  
"I promise I'll see it this time." They both shared a laugh, and Dr. Long walked into the room.  
  
"Rachel! How's my best patient?"  
  
"You mean, your best customer?" Rachel asked with a laugh. The doctor shook her head.  
  
"It's good that you've got your sense of humor. There's something to look forward to though . . . the second child usually comes quicker than the first. That means you might not be in labor as long."  
  
"Oh God, I hope not."  
  
"Well, let me get this started," the doctor began as she wheeled the ultrasound machine over to Rachel's bedside. Rachel lifted the gown up to reveal her stomach, and the doctor put some cool gel on her. Rachel took Ross' hand, and they both looked at the screen, anxiously anticipating the first glimpse of their second child.  
  
"So you're just over eight weeks along, Rachel," the doctor said with a strong certainty in her voice. "The baby probably won't be very big on the screen, so as soon as I find it, I'll point it out to you."  
  
"I think I can see my own baby this time."  
  
"And if not, I'll be here to point it out to her," Ross remarked. Rachel playfully smacked his arm but gripped his hand again.  
  
"And here's your baby," the doctor said with a smile. She left the room for Ross and Rachel to spend the intimate moment together.  
  
"Do you see it?"  
  
"I see it," Rachel whispered with a nod.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do." She looked down at her belly. "Mama sees you."  
  
"So what do you think? Boy or girl?"  
  
"I still think it's a boy."  
  
"I think it's a girl," Ross challenged.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it looks just like Emma did," Ross replied.  
  
"Ross, all babies look like this at this stage, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think it's a girl."  
  
"Wanna bet on that?"  
  
"Nah . . . I'll just let nature take its course. I'll be happy with either."  
  
"Me too," Rachel replied. She and Ross kissed softly and the doctor came back into the room.  
  
"Well, now that you've discussed this, would you like to hear the news?"  
  
"What news?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was testing you. See, there are actually two babies there. You're having twins."  
  
"Oh my God!" Ross and Rachel exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Congratulations?! Oh my God!" Rachel nearly fell off of the table but Ross held her up.  
  
"Rach, you okay honey?"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm alright. Twins?!"  
  
"Yes. Twins."  
  
"Are they . . . are they okay?"  
  
"They're perfectly healthy. They're identical, so you're either getting two girls or two boys."  
  
"Oh wow . . ."  
  
"Are you two alright?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah," they answered in unison.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave you two. I'm finished here. I'd like to see you next month for another checkup." The doctor left and Rachel looked at Ross.  
  
"Oh my God, Ross. We're having twins."  
  
"Well, you wanted more kids."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect two at once!"  
  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I'm thrilled! But I'm surprised, you know?"  
  
"I know. Honey, let's go talk about this somewhere, okay?"  
  
"Alright . . ." Ross helped Rachel off of the table and they left the hospital quickly. They walked out and got into the car. Rachel looked extremely surprised. Ross looked over at her.  
  
"We can do this, you know?"  
  
"I know. I'm just think about the labor. Oh God! I have to go through Emma's birth twice!"  
  
"Honey, it won't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know!"  
  
"I can't . . . wow . . . twins. I'm gonna have four kids."  
  
"Well, four marriages and four kids. It fits in a way."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"So . . . we're having twins."  
  
"Yeah. Twins."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm having them with you, Ross, because I couldn't do this without you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Rach." Ross kissed his wife and put his hand on her stomach. "Well, babies, let's go tell your big sister the news." Ross drove off and Rachel looked out the window with a smile on her face. All of a sudden, she had gone from freaked out to very happy. She had managed with Emma, so she knew that with the love and support of Ross and their friends, she could do anything, even raise twins. 


	5. July 20, 2004

July 20, 2004  
  
"That's the last of it," Ross announced as he walked into the new Geller home. He put the last box down beside the stairs and looked over at Rachel. He had prohibited her from lifting anything heavy, although she was convinced that she could lift heavier things than Ross could. But anyway, Ross didn't want her to exert herself or the twins.  
  
When Ross looked at Rachel, he saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch that had already been placed in the den. Emma was sleeping in her play pen, so Ross sat down beside the couch and moved a strand of hair out of Rachel's eyes. She was so beautiful, even when she slept. She had this peaceful glow about her that made Ross feel very good.  
  
A knock came to the front door and Ross walked over to answer it. Monica was standing there with two-month-olds Jack and Erica in her arms.  
  
"Mon? What's going on?" Ross asked as his younger sister walked into the house. She had tears in her eyes, and Ross could see that she had a suitcase packed out in the car.  
  
"I'm leaving Chandler!"  
  
"What?!" Monica found Emma's play pen and put the sleeping twins down inside of it with Emma. Rachel woke up and sat up quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" the tired woman asked.  
  
"I'm leaving chandler."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's what I said," Ross muttered.  
  
"Let's go talk about this in the kitchen," Rachel suggested. The three walked out of the room, taking a baby monitor with them. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Ross put on a kettle of tea.  
  
"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Monica stared at her older brother as if he had asked the dumbest question in the world. But he was her big brother, and he was looking out for her. Her angry glance turned soft and she put her hand over his.  
  
"Chandler doesn't know how to handle this."  
  
"Honey, you can't leave him for that," Rachel reminded.  
  
"Look, I've had to quit my job because Chandler is never home. I have to take care of the children by myself. I have to feed them, clothe them, diaper them, and put them to bed. It's not easy alone."  
  
"If you leave Chandler, it'll be even harder."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do, Rach! I love him so much. I'll never stop loving him. He just needs to grow up and realize that he has a family that needs him. We love him, but he is afraid to be around."  
  
"He's just scared that he's going to screw it up," Ross explained. "Monica, you've spent years pointing out Chandler's mistakes. You correct him when he's wrong and you even yell at him for things. You need to stop being so critical of him."  
  
"Oh right, Ross, I guess this is all my fault now!" Monica yelled.  
  
"Well, Ross has a point. Chandler doesn't like to be reprimanded. He doesn't want to be treated like a child because he's not. He has his own children now. Monica, you guys are parents together. You need to learn how to do this together."  
  
"I know," Monica responded quietly. "I just hate doing this alone."  
  
"So don't do it alone. I'll talk to him. If he doesn't straighten up, he'll get that ass-kicking I talked to him about before your wedding." Ross left the room and grabbed his keys to go search for Chandler. When the girls were alone, Rachel sighed heavily.  
  
"You're so lucky, Rachel," Monica said with the same heavy sigh.  
  
"So are you," Rachel replied.  
  
"But I envy you."  
  
"I envy you too." The girls both laughed.  
  
"Are you happy with my brother?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I am. I love Ross so much, you know? He's a wonderful father and husband. He knows exactly the right things to do this time around."  
  
"I'm glad my brother has grown up. The poor guy has been through a lot."  
  
"So has Chandler. He had to go from having the attitude of a horny fourteen-year-old to being a husband and then being a father of twins. The guy is probably in shock."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably true," Monica said with a laugh. "I don't know why I panicked. I guess I'll go talk to him when Ross is done." Rachel leaned over to hug her friend. "Thank you for being supportive of me during my freak out."  
  
"Don't worry. That's what friends are for."  
  
A bit later that afternoon, Ross walked back into his home. He had already talked to Chandler and warned to kick his ass again. Monica had arrived at the house with the twins just as Ross was leaving, and she had talked with Chandler. Ross hoped that everything would work out.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen, Ross saw Rachel sitting on the counter with a bowl of ice cream in her hands.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said with a smile. "Where's Emma."  
  
"She was so tired that I took her up to bed for the night."  
  
"Alright. You feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, did Monica and the twins get home?"  
  
"Yeah," Ross said with a sigh, "and I had my talk with Chandler." Rachel laughed a little.  
  
"You need to stop being so over-protective. Monica is a big girl. She can take care of herself, you know?"  
  
"I know. I just feel like I need to look out for her."  
  
"Well, just don't focus on her and Chandler so much. Just let them be a family and be parents together."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
"Good. Now, do you want to unpack tonight or call it quits until tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, we haven't exactly broken the house in yet," Ross said with a suggestive wink. Rachel laughed and took Ross' hands. They headed upstairs, but before they retired in their bedroom for the night, they checked on Emma, who was sleeping soundly in her room. There were boxes scattered everywhere, and Emma was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Ross put his arms around Rachel's waist and rested his hands on her belly as she leaned against his chest. They stood that way for the longest time just watching their daughter sleep.  
  
"She looks so beautiful," Rachel whispered.  
  
"That's because she looks like you." Rachel turned in Ross' arms and kissed him lovingly. Soon, they retired to their bedroom to 'break in' their new home. 


	6. August 1, 2004

August 1, 2004  
  
"Ross, do you have Emma's teddy bear?" Rachel was walking down the stairs with Emma on her hip.  
  
"Yes!" Rachel heard Ross' voice from the living room, so she followed it until she found him.  
  
"And you have plenty of juice boxes packed?"  
  
"Yes. We're all set."  
  
"This is so exciting, Ross! We're going on our first real family vacation together."  
  
"Well, everything's packed. I'll go swing by Carol and Susan's and pick up Ben. You just stay here and rest," Ross ordered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now you're telling me what to do?"  
  
"I'm just watching out for you, sweetie."  
  
"I know," Rachel replied. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Go pick up Ben." Ross left and Rachel put Emma down. She sat down on the couch and looked at her daughter.  
  
"What do you think, Emma? We're going to Disney World. Are you excited about Florida?"  
  
"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed with a wild exuberance. Rachel laughed and smiled at her daughter. The girl began to twirl around light a ballerina and Rachel realized how amazing her and Ross' daughter really was. The girl was graceful and she was becoming slender, even at two years old. She was intelligent for a baby her age, and she always had something to say, even if you couldn't understand it.  
  
Rachel and Ross had decided not to tell Emma about the new babies until Rachel began to really show. There was a bit of a bump in front now, only at three months along, but Rachel knew it wasn't a good idea to tell Emma yet. She didn't want the girl to get her hopes up and then something would go wrong. But Rachel felt wonderful, and she knew it was because she was with Ross and her family was expanding.  
  
Rachel realized that her daughter was still spinning around in circles.  
  
"Sweetie? Stop so you don't get sick!" Emma stopped and giggled at her mother. She climbed up into Rachel's lap and leaned against her chest. "Emma, you know that momma loves you, right?" Emma looked up at Rachel with big, beautiful brown eyes and she smiled. Rachel knew Emma understood.  
  
The front door opened and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey Pheebs!"  
  
"Hey Rach. What's going on?"  
  
"Ross, Emma, Ben, and I are leaving for Florida. Ross is picking up Ben right now."  
  
"Lucky bastards."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just bored out of my mind. Mike is away on business, and I'm stuck at home pregnant and . . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mike's away."  
  
"What'd did you say after that?"  
  
"I'm stuck at home."  
  
"Pheebs, you're pregnant?!"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, I just found out a few days ago. I'm due in April."  
  
"That's so awesome!" Rachel hugged her friend. "Does Mike know yet?"  
  
"No. I'll tell him when he gets home."  
  
"Well, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. Well, since you're getting ready to leave, I'll let you finish packing." Phoebe hugged Rachel and left with a wave. Rachel sighed heavily and sat back down on the couch.  
  
A while later, Ross and Ben arrived at the house. Ben was ten years old now. He had grown much taller since the last time Rachel had seen him. Ben had been away in England for the past couple of years with Susan and Carol. They had just arrived home a week before, and Ross wanted Ben to meet Emma.  
  
Emma was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when her dad and brother came in. Rachel walked into the living room with a juice box for Emma. She handed it to her little girl who accepted it happily.  
  
"Hey Ben!" Rachel exclaimed with a big grin.  
  
"Okay, what do I call you? Aunt Rachel, Rachel, or mom?" the boy asked. Ross laughed.  
  
"You can call me whatever you want," Rachel replied, "as long as it isn't anything bad. I'm your step-mom, so you be the judge."  
  
"I have two moms at home, but having a third one wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Well, it's up to you. I'll be happy with whatever you choose." Ben hugged Rachel and when they pulled away, Rachel motioned for Emma to come over. Emma hopped off of the couch and took her mother's hand. "Emma, this is your big brother. His name is Ben. Can you say hello?"  
  
"Hi," Emma said quietly.  
  
"Ben, this is your little sister Emma."  
  
"Hi Emma." Emma hid behind Rachel's leg.  
  
"Don't be afraid. He's your brother. Now that he's back in New York, you'll get to spend a lot of time with him," Ross said to Emma. He picked her up and she looked down at Ben.  
  
"I don't think she likes me," Ben said quietly.  
  
"She does like you. You're just new to her." Ben nodded slowly and Ross looked at the clock.  
  
"Well, Ben, you're stuff's already in the car. Rach, you want to put Emma in her car seat? I'll get the luggage."  
  
"Sure sweetie," Rachel replied. She took Emma and led her and Ben to the car while Ross got the suitcases.  
  
When they were all loaded into the car, Rachel looked back to see Ben handing Emma her teddy bear. Rachel smiled and she turned to the front and watched the kids through the rear-view mirror. Ben already looked protective of his little sister, and Emma was starting to smile at him. Rachel knew that Emma would adore her big brother, even though he was so much older than her. She knew that Emma would love her new siblings just as much some day. She couldn't wait until her family expanded. She couldn't wait to have babies in the house again. Emma was growing up more and more each day, and it was sad for Rachel because her little baby was turning into a little girl.  
  
"You alright?" Ross asked when he got into the car. Rachel nodded at him. She took his hand.  
  
"I was just thinking about how our little girl is growing up. It'll be nice to start over, you know?"  
  
"I know," Ross replied with a smile. He turned around to look at his kids. "You read to go to Florida?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ben exclaimed with just a slight hint of an accent from his stay in London.  
  
"Are you guys going to get your picture taken with Mickey Mouse?"  
  
"Yeah. And Goofy! Maybe Emma will get one with Minnie Mouse," Ben suggested. Emma clapped her hands at that suggestion.  
  
Later that night, the Geller family stopped at a hotel in South Carolina. Emma and Ben were hopping on one of the beds. Ben was holding Emma's hands so she wouldn't fall off. Rachel was down the hall getting some ice for the water. Ross was flipping through the channels on television.  
  
"Joey!" Emma screeched out as she saw her Uncle Joey's television show commercial. Emma settled down on Ross' lap until the commercial was over. Emma laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
Ben sat down next to his dad and his sister. Rachel walked into the room and she leaned against the door when she saw her husband and children sitting together. She watched as Ross tickled Emma's feet and as Ben kissed his little sister's hand. She watched Ross look up at her and motion her over, and she knew that she had made the right decision in being a part of this family. She knew that she never wanted to turn back. This was where she wanted to be. 


	7. August 15, 2004

August 15, 2004  
  
"Ross! Hurry up!" Rachel exclaimed as she hurried about the bedroom, trying to get into comfortable clothes for her doctor's appointment. She was having a sonogram to see if the babies' sexes could be determined. Ross and Rachel had wanted to wait until the birth, but both were very excited and they felt like they absolutely had to know.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Ross called back, pulling Emma out of the bath water and wrapping her in a towel. He rushed into her nursery and put her on her bed. He slipped on some training pants and a sundress. He slipped her shoes on and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around to sit on his hip. "Hold on a second!" He grabbed the keys off of his dresser top and, and he hurried down the stairs with Emma.  
  
Rachel was waiting at the front door, searching her purse for her cell phone. She dialed Monica and Chandler's phone number as she hurried out to the car.  
  
"Hello?" Monica asked as she answered the phone. Rachel could hear Erica and Jack crying in the background.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Mon," she began, "but I just wanted to tell you that Ross and I want to stop by after the doctor's appointment."  
  
"Oh! Are you finding out the babies' sexes today?" Monica asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully! We'll see you later, Mon."  
  
"Bye sweetie!" Rachel hung up and buckled herself in as she got into the car. Ross loaded Emma into her car seat and got into the car as well. He drove off quickly and looked at the clock.  
  
"We've got ten minutes to get there," Ross said with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Well I've been ready for an hour."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Emma needed another bath."  
  
"Who's the one that let her get dirty in the sand box again?" Rachel inquired.  
  
"Alright . . . alright. You're right. I should have been watching her. But we're going to get there on time. We won't be late."  
  
"I hope not. I don't want to have to reschedule or get in any later than we are now."  
  
"We won't. Don't worry. We'll get there!" Ross stared at the road and gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckled turned white. He felt like he was taking Rachel to the hospital for the birth. He and Rachel had been very tense over the past few days, because Rachel had started to get horrible morning sickness. It hadn't been too bad, but she had been sick at least five times a day for the past three days. Rachel had been extra- cranky, and Ross had been very on-edge, because he knew that Rachel's mood- swings were going to start up at any moment.  
  
"You don't have to yell," Rachel replied, crossing her arms. She leaned her head back and put her hands over her face. "Pull over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull over!" Ross pulled over to the side of the road. Rachel opened the car door and leaned out. She began to vomit, and Ross rubbed her back sympathetically.  
  
"Mama?" Emma asked curiously from the back seat. Rachel coughed a bit and Ross handed her a napkin. She wiped her mouth and took a bottle of water from her purse to rinse her mouth out with. When she was refreshed, she closed the car door and leaned back in her seat. Ross rubbed her knee and Rachel groaned.  
  
"I have six more months of this."  
  
"It'll get better. Remember, it wasn't bad with Emma."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm having twins. It's going to be twice as bad."  
  
"That's not necessarily true . . ."  
  
"Just drive, Ross. We're already late." Ross decided to stay quiet for his wife; because he knew she was very agitated. So, he drove carefully to the hospital with his very nauseated wife in the front seat, and his daughter in the back.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Rachel hurried in to see the doctor, and Ross got Emma out of her car seat and went in after his wife. He found her exam room and walked in with Emma. He put the little girl in a chair and handed her a baby doll to play with.  
  
"You feeling better?" Ross asked Rachel. She smiled and nodded. Her mood- swing was obviously swinging in the pleasant direction at the moment.  
  
"Yeah. I'm better now." She put her hand on the small bump of her stomach. "Dr. Long is running late anyway. I guess we made it in time then."  
  
"Good," Ross said with relief. He put his hand on Rachel's stomach and she held his hand. "I love you, Rach."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Dr. Long knocked on the door and stepped in. Rachel already knew what to do. She lifted her shirt a little so that the doctor would be able to do a sonogram.  
  
"Hello Gellers," Dr. Long said with a smile. She looked over to see Emma. "Hello Emma. I haven't seen you since you were born. My you're getting big."  
  
"She's two now," Rachel said proudly.  
  
"Wow," Dr. Long said, shaking her head. "It's amazing how fast they grow, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Any morning sickness?"  
  
"A lot," Ross muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel chimed in. "I've been having horrible morning sickness."  
  
"Try drinking some herbal tea," the doctor replied. "It can help with the nausea."  
  
"Okay. I'll try that." The doctor started the sonogram machine and Emma stood up on the chair. She wanted to see. Ross picked her up.  
  
"Come here, Emma. You want to see the babies, don't you?" Emma nodded vigorously.  
  
"So do you two want to know the sexes?" the doctor inquired. Ross and Rachel looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we've been going back and for between wanting to know and not wanting to know."  
  
"Well, do you have a particular fancy at the moment?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"I want to know," Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah. Tell us."  
  
"Alright," the doctor said quietly. "Let me see. Oh here we go. They should both be the same sex because they're identical, but I'll make sure just in case."  
  
Rachel looked at Ross for a moment and he was staring anxiously at the screen. She hadn't seen him so nervous and happy since the day that Emma was born.  
  
"Okay. Congratulations. You're having . . . two daughters."  
  
"Oh my God . . ." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Look, Emma. Those are your sisters on the screen," Ross said proudly. "Can you wave to them?" Emma waved one of her arms and looked at Ross.  
  
"Babies!"  
  
"Yes, babies," he answered. He leaned down to kiss Rachel.  
  
"Two girls, Ross . . ."  
  
"Hey, you're not disappointed are you?"  
  
"No," Rachel replied with a smile. "We'll have a boy some other time." Ross got a panicked look on his face for a moment, but he knew that it would happen eventually.  
  
Later that evening, Ross and Rachel entered Monica and Chandler's home. Phoebe was sitting on Mike's lap on the couch. Monica was sitting next to them with Jack on her lap. Chandler was sitting in a chair with little Erica in his arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" Phoebe exclaimed with a wave when the Geller family arrived.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," Ross replied.  
  
"So, do you have any news on the babies?" Monica asked.  
  
"They're healthy," Rachel said with a smile.  
  
"Did you find out what they are?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep," Ross and Rachel replied together.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Maybe," Rachel replied. Everybody looked at them with impatience.  
  
"Alright!" Ross exclaimed. "Rach, you tell them."  
  
"We're having twin girls!"  
  
"Oh congratulations!" Everyone hopped up to hug the expectant parents. Monica grew teary-eyed at the thought of getting two more nieces.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to have three nieces! This is so exciting!" She looked at Emma. "What do you think of getting two little sisters?" Emma only smiled at her favorite aunt and held her arms out to her.  
  
"We just wanted to stop by and let you all know. We need to get home and have dinner. We'll be over tomorrow after work," Rachel promised.  
  
"Alright. Congratulations again," Chandler replied with a warm smile. Ross and Rachel left with Emma. They were so excited, and all of the way home, they discussed their expanding family and thought of the two new Geller girls that would be entering the world in a few months. 


	8. September 3, 2004

September 3, 2004  
  
"Mrs. Geller, could you please come into my office for a moment?" Mr. Zelner asked from his intercom. Rachel sighed and for a moment, almost regretted going back to her job at Ralph Lauren.  
  
She stood up and walked out of her office. She walked down the hallway with anticipation in her gate. She knew she had a secure job. She was never going to get fired, because she was absolutely the best at what she did. She wondered exactly what Mr. Zelner could want. She was hoping he was going to give her a bit of a raise.  
  
Mr. Zelner heard Rachel knock at his door, and he called for her to come in. Rachel opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Mr. Zelner, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Please sit down."  
  
"Alright." Rachel took a seat. She tried to cross her legs, but with the growing bump of her stomach bulging out a bit, it was a lot more difficult to get comfortable. She settled back in the chair and rested a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Comfy?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Zelner began, "I have some news."  
  
"What kind of news? Good news?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how you'll take it."  
  
"Oh God," Rachel began. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, my boss told me to talk to you about another job."  
  
"You're firing me?!" Rachel asked, taken aback.  
  
"No no no," Mr. Zelner replied quickly. "I'm not firing you. See, you've been working here for a few years now, and you're doing the same thing every day. Well, what if you could be a designer."  
  
"What?!" Rachel asked. "Me? I could be a designer with my own line?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Zelner replied. "You'd be dressing people for the Oscars and making clothes for the movies."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed aloud. "You mean . . . I could even meet Brad Pitt?!"  
  
"It's possible, yes," Mr. Zelner replied. The look of awe drained from Rachel's face.  
  
"Okay. What's the catch?"  
  
"Well," Mr. Zelner mumbled.  
  
"Oh no. It's a bad catch, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, it depends on how you look at it," Mr. Zelner replied. "You would have to move to Los Angeles."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"If you're going to be dressing the stars personally, you're going to have to go to them."  
  
"Oh my God," Rachel said, shaking her head. "But my husband's job is here. Our friends and family are here. I can't just uproot my family and my husband from his job."  
  
"It's your decision. Your pay would be triple what you make here in a year."  
  
"Oh wow," Rachel whispered. "Do I have time to think about this?"  
  
"Yes. I need to know by next week, alright?" Mr. Zelner asked.  
  
"Alright," Rachel replied with a nod. She stood up and left her boss' office. She looked at the clock. It was time to go home. She grabbed her purse and her keys, heading down the hall to the elevators. When she arrived downstairs, she found Ross waiting at the car with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Rachel's eyes lit up as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hi sweetie!"  
  
"Hey baby," he answered. He kissed her and rubbed her belly a little. "How are my three girls?"  
  
"We're all fine. Where's Emma?"  
  
"Emma's over at Phoebe and Mike's."  
  
"Okay." Rachel looked at the flowers in Ross' hands.  
  
"Oh, these are for you," Ross said with a charming smile. He kissed Rachel on the cheek and handed her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you," Rachel whispered. "They're beautiful." She got into the passenger's seat. Ross walked around and got into the driver's seat. As he drove off, he looked at Rachel.  
  
"You okay, honey?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You look a little distant. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Well, there's a lot going on in my mind right now."  
  
"Rach, are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"Yeah," she admitted. "I'm sorry. Look, I have some news."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"I don't want to tell you until we get home, alright?"  
  
"Oh God," he muttered. "Are you and the babies alright? Is it Emma?"  
  
"No. Ross, don't worry about that. We're fine. I told you that already. Emma's fine too."  
  
"Then what's going on?"  
  
"Just have a little patience, honey. I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
"Rach, if something is wrong, I want to know now!"  
  
"Fine. Pull into the parking lot." Ross found a McDonald's parking lot and he pulled into it. When he stopped the car, he turned in his seat to look at Rachel. She looked absolutely petrified of telling him what she had to tell him.  
  
"Rach, whatever it is . . ."  
  
"I just got an incredible job offer," Rachel started. "I know what' you're thinking. It's like when I wanted to go to Paris. But it's so much more than that."  
  
"Rach . . ."  
  
"No. Let me finish. This is my dream. Mr. Zelner offered me a job in Los Angeles. I'll be a designer, Ross! I'll be designing the clothes that celebrities wear to the Oscars and the Emmys. I'll be paid triple what I'm being paid now."  
  
"Los Angeles?" Ross asked. "That's on the other side of the country!" Ross exclaimed.  
  
"I know that, Ross. I know. But at least we're still in the same country. Ross, this means more to me than going to Paris ever did. I really want to do this. This has been my dream since I could walk."  
  
"Wow," Ross said, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "This is a lot to take in."  
  
"I know it is, honey, but this is something that would mean so much to me."  
  
"Rachel, I have a job and a son here in New York. My family is here. Our friends are here."  
  
"I know that," Rachel replied. She sighed and felt the tears coming to her eyes. "If you really don't want me to go, I won't go. I don't want to rip you out of your life here."  
  
"But you're a part of my life, Rachel. I want to see you happy. I know that you won't be happy if you don't go."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you."  
  
"And I don't want you to leave me either. We should be living together. We have a family." Ross sighed heavily and blinked his eyes for a few moments, just trying to comprehend the situation.  
  
"I know what this means for you. I'd be uprooting you from your job and your family. So if it's too hard to do for you . . . I won't go. I'll stay here and work at Ralph Lauren."  
  
"Rachel, I don't want you doing something you don't want to do. I don't want to be the stupid guy I was when I let you go years ago. I want to make you happy. I . . . I've had offers to work in a museum in California. I mean, I'm sure they'd still accept me. They even want me to teach on campus over there. I could do it, Rachel. The only problem is that I won't see Ben very often. We won't be there with the rest of our friends.  
  
"We can always fly Ben out. We'll be making enough money, you know? We could do it?" Ross leaned his head against his window. He looked at Rach and saw the hope and the longing in her eyes.  
  
"You would do this for me if I was the one with the job offer. I know you would, Rach."  
  
"In a heartbeat, Ross. I would . . . but I don't want to be like Emily and force you to move away from your son. It's up to you. We're in this together. I won't leave if you don't. But either way, I have to give Mr. Zelner an answer by next week."  
  
"Okay," Ross said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Okay, we'll go to California if it means that much to me."  
  
"It does, Ross! It really does!"  
  
"I'll talk to Carol and Susan about Ben, and I'll talk to my boss at work. We'll work it out, Rach. I want you to have this job because it's going to make you happy."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Rachel exclaimed happily. She threw her arms around Ross' neck and covered his face with kisses. "I love you so much, Ross. I love you so much."  
  
"Likewise," Ross replied with a laugh. "I love you too. I meant it when you came back to me from the airport. I'm never letting you go again."  
  
"Good. Because I'm never letting you go either." 


	9. September 17, 2004

September 17, 2004  
  
"I can't believe you're really moving away," Monica said as she and Chandler stood outside of Ross and Rachel's newly bought and newly sold house. Rachel was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt. Her belly was much rounder and growing steadily by the week. She was holding Emma at her hip. Ross, Chandler, and Mike, were helping the movers finish loading the last of the boxes onto the moving truck. Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel were busy saying goodbye to each other.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Monica whispered quietly. "I can't believe that you're going to be in California."  
  
"It's going to be so weird without you guys here," Phoebe remarked.  
  
"I know. But we'll see each other as much as we can, alright?"  
  
"You have to call us the minute you go into labor," Monica replied. "I want to be there for my nieces."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call," Rachel replied. "God, I'm going to miss you girls so much." They all hugged and cried a little bit. Rachel kneeled down to peer in at her niece and nephew in their stroller. "Jack, Erica, you both take good care of your mommy and daddy." The sleeping babies stayed sleeping and Rachel smiled. "Well Emma, are you ready to go to the airport?" Emma whined a little and Rachel bounced her on her hip.  
  
Ross and Rachel had become quite the movers and shakers over the last couple of weeks. They had already purchased a nice home with five bedrooms and three bathrooms over in Los Angeles. It had a big fenced in front and back yard like this one, but it was a more beautiful home. Ross had also gotten a job at a very well-known museum, but his main job was being a professor for those interested in becoming paleontologists.  
  
"Pheebs," Rachel cried. "I want to know as soon as little baby Hannigan is born, alright?"  
  
"Rach, we're not naming it Hannigan."  
  
"Right," Rachel responded slowly. She shook her head. "Anyway, I better put Emma in the car."  
  
"Mom!" came Ben's voice out of a car window. Carol and Susan pulled up to the front of the house and Ben ran out. Carol and Susan got out and walked up to Rachel. The movers drove off and the guys walked over to join the ladies.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross asked as Ben ran over to hug Rachel.  
  
"Well," Carol started, "Susan and I have been doing a lot of talking. We want Ben to be with you for awhile."  
  
"What? You do?"  
  
"We kept him away from you for so long when we had to move to London. Plus, Ben wants to live with you and Rachel for awhile. We want him to spend time with his other family too. What do you say?"  
  
"You're both okay with this?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah," Susan said with a smile. "It'll be hard, but it's what's best for Ben." They all looked at Rachel.  
  
"What do you say, Rach?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, it's a little sudden, but I think we can work it out. I think it's a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed. Ben smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks moms," he said to the three women in his life.  
  
"We better get into the car," Rachel announced. She turned and waved to all of her friends before he put Emma into her car seat and helped Ben get into the rental car as well. Rachel and Ross' car was already on its way over to California, but they had to have a rental car to get to the airport. Ross spoke with Carol and Susan for a few minutes before he said goodbye to the rest of his friends. When he got into the car, he and Rachel looked out at their friends one last time before they drove off toward the airport.  
  
Along the way to the airport, the Geller family sang songs and talked about nothing in particular. They just enjoyed being together. It was when they were pulling into the airport that Rachel felt the first kick from the twins.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed with surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Ross asked as he pulled the rental car into a parking spot.  
  
"The twins are kicking!" she exclaimed. Ross leaned over to feel.  
  
"Wow! They're strong."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I wanna feel," Ben said from the back seat. He leaned up and put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "Whoa! That's weird!" Rachel laughed.  
  
"They're saying hello."  
  
Emma clapped her hands from the back seat. The kicking stopped a few minutes later, and the family piled out of the car and found their carry-on bags. They hurried into the airport and were on the plane an hour later.  
  
Emma was in her car seat, and Ben was sitting next to her. Next to Ben was Rachel, and Ross had the aisle seat. Rachel was flipping through a pregnancy magazine and the children were quiet for a change. Her cell phone rang and she answered it quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rachel! It's Chandler."  
  
"Hey Chandler. What's up?"  
  
"Has the plane taken off yet?"  
  
"Yeah. We took off about five minutes ago. Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Chandler? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I need to talk to Ross."  
  
"Okay. Here he is." Rachel handed Ross the phone and watched him curiously as he talked to Chandler.  
  
"Yeah? Hey Chandler. What's going on? What? Oh my God. What happened?! Okay. Okay. Yeah. Thanks for . . . thanks for telling me." Ross hung up and gave the phone back to Rachel.  
  
"Ross? What's the matter?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It's . . . Carol and Susan," Ross whispered, low enough that Ben wouldn't hear.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They were killed by a drunk driver on the way back to their apartment."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed, her hand going up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ben asked. Rachel had tears in her eyes. Ross sighed and looked at Ben.  
  
"I have something I have to tell you, son," Ross replied.  
  
"What is it?" Ben asked. Ben got out of his seat and came to stand in front of his father. Ross closed his eyes for a moment and he shook his head.  
  
"When we stop at the next airport, we have to go back home right away."  
  
"Why?" Ben asked.  
  
"Carol and Susan . . . two of your moms . . . they were in a car accident."  
  
"Are they okay?" Ben asked quietly. "Dad?" Ross had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. He shook his head. "Dad? What's going on?"  
  
"Your moms aren't . . . you can't see them anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're . . . they're dead Ben."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They're not coming back, son. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why did they die?!" By now everybody on the plane was looking at the sad little scene. Rachel glared at them.  
  
"Why don't you all mind your own business?" The people went on to pretend not to look, but they were all still staring.  
  
"Son, they died. It's like when Grandma Willick died."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but . . . but you're going to live with me now, okay?" Ben nodded slowly and Ross could see tears in his little boy's eyes. But, the boy sat back down in his seat and buried his face in his hands. Rachel put her arm around her step-son and she looked at Ross.  
  
"He'll be alright, sweetie," she whispered. "Just give him some time. He just needs time." 


	10. September 30, 2004

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank those of you who have given me incredible feedback. I really appreciate all of the wonderful things you've been saying. I am open to suggestions. Believe me, writers LOVE suggestions. We also live for feedback! Thanks again!  
  
September 30, 2004  
  
Rachel was standing in the back yard of her new home in Los Angeles. Ross was at work, and Rachel's company was being designed. She had turned the basement into a work room. She was creating clothes and dresses of all kinds every day. Rachel's company headquarters was being built in down town L.A. Her company name was Geller Designs. In short, in a few years, people would not only be wearing Gucci designs, but they would be wearing Geller designs as well.  
  
Rachel was happy that she got to work at home until her building was finished. She was already being paid, and she had only been in L.A. for a week. She and Ross had taken the children back to New York as soon as they arrived at the Denver airport on the day they left for California.  
  
Ross was getting settled in at his new job. Rachel was happy because the new home was in the country. The nearest neighbor was about a mile down the road. The country roads of California were perfect, and the children had a lot of room to play and explore.  
  
Joey had come by as soon as they had arrived at the new house. He promised Ross and Rachel that he would come visit at least once a week. Rachel missed New York, but she knew that better things were to come in the near future.  
  
Rachel saw Ben sitting on the slide of the swing set, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Ben? You want to push your sister for awhile?"  
  
"Okay." He walked over and took over Rachel's previous task. Rachel sat down on the back porch and took a sip of lemonade. Ben had been very upset over Carol and Susan's deaths, but he was holding it all together like a trooper. Rachel didn't know what it was like to grow up without a parent, but she did know what it was like to lose someone she loved. She felt horrible for the tragedy that had happened. She had been asking herself over and over again why that little boy had to be put through such torture at such a young age.  
  
Emma began to cry and Rachel picked her up out of her swing.  
  
"Come on, Emma. It's time for your bath," Rachel said softly, kissing her baby on the cheek. "Ben, you can play out here for another half hour and then you have to come inside."  
  
"Okay," Ben replied. Rachel turned to go inside.  
  
"Mom?" he asked, getting accustomed to the fact that he could call Rachel that and not feel guilty because his other two mothers were dead.  
  
"Yeah?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Can we get a puppy?" Ben asked.  
  
"Uh . . ." Rachel stammered. "Well, we'll talk that over with your dad when he gets home."  
  
"Alright," Ben said. "Um . . . do you think my other two moms would be mad that I call you mom too?"  
  
"No sweetie. They wouldn't be mad."  
  
"Good," Ben replied. "I like calling you mom." Rachel smiled and tousled Ben's hair. She went inside with Emma and slowly started up the stairs. It was getting more and more difficult by the week with her belly growing as it was. She felt the twins kicking all the time now, and she figured that they were going to be kicking right up until the birth.  
  
"Alright Emma," Rachel said as she undressed the girl and gently put her into the bathtub. She ran a bit of warm water and squirted in some suds. The baby began to splash around, and Rachel sat on a foot stood while her daughter played. Rachel heard the doorbell downstairs, so she quickly pulled her daughter into a towel and carried her downstairs.  
  
She opened the front door and saw a man of about thirty standing there.  
  
"Hello," Rachel said with a kind smile.  
  
"Hi," the man replied with a perfect smile. "My name is Noah Long. I live about a mile down the road. I just wanted to come introduce myself."  
  
"I'm Rachel Geller. This is my daughter Emma."  
  
"It's nice to meet the two of you," Noah replied with a smile. Rachel could tell that Noah was attracted to her, but she knew she had to make her status known right away.  
  
"My husband is at work right now, but if you want to come back later and meet him, I'm sure that he'd be happy to meet you."  
  
"Oh you're married?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. My little boy is in the backyard, and it's about time for him to come in for his bath."  
  
"I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to meet your husband later. It's a custom around here for all of us to get acquainted with the new people in town."  
  
"Well, you can bring your wife and . . ."  
  
"Oh I'm not married," Noah replied with a chuckle. "But I'm looking." Rachel thought for a moment that she saw him wink at her. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I had better put my baby down for the evening."  
  
"It was nice meeting you," the man said. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Likewise." She shut the door and leaned against it. She shook her head and looked at Emma. "Did you see that man hitting on mommy?" Emma giggled and Rachel laughed. "Come on. Let's go finish your bath and wait for daddy to get home."  
  
Rachel climbed the stairs again and let Emma finish playing in the bath water. She was starting to get a pain in her lower back, and she figured it was normal.  
  
After a little while, Ben came inside and Rachel knew she had better get Emma into her pajamas. She walked down the hall into Emma's room. She put Emma into her training pants and a cute pink night gown. She brushed the baby's hair and put her into her bed.  
  
It was only about five in the afternoon, but Emma always dozed off for the evening at about 6:00. But, Rachel wasn't feeling her best, so she wanted to get some rest herself.  
  
As soon as Emma was tucked in, Rachel padded down the hall to Ben's room. Ben was sitting on his bed playing video games.  
  
"Ben, I'm going to go lay down on the couch downstairs for awhile. Will you go ahead and get a bath and put on your pajamas for me?"  
  
"Sure," Ben replied. He looked at Rachel. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm alright, sweetie." She walked downstairs and laid down on the couch. Ross wouldn't be home for another half hour, and she started to worry. The pain came again in her back and she grimaced. She felt another horrible pain, and she knew that something was wrong. She picked up the phone and dialed Ross' work number.  
  
"Hello?" he asked when he answered.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel exclaimed. "Ross, it's me. Something's wrong. I'm having pains and . . ."  
  
"Rach! Okay. Look, just lay down and I'll be there as soon as I can, alright? If the pain gets worse, call 911."  
  
"I will. Just hurry please!" Rachel hung up and she put her hands on her stomach. "Alright, girls, you've got to listen to mommy. Just relax. Stop moving around so much and just, try not to kick a hole in anything. Just relax. Mommy's hurting here. You've got to just hold on for mommy. It's not time for you to be born yet. You've got to hang in there.  
  
Rachel woke at the hospital about an hour later. Ross was sitting at her bedside. She felt a needle in her hand and saw an IV drip. She groaned.  
  
"Ross . . ."  
  
"Yeah sweetie."  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Emma and Ben are at Joey's. He met me here and took them to his place. He and his sister and nephew are watching them."  
  
"Alright," Rachel replied. "Am I still . . ."  
  
"You're still pregnant. You were having contractions, but Dr. Morgan got them stopped."  
  
"I was so scared, Ross."  
  
"I know sweetie. But you're fine and so are our girls. It's alright now."  
  
"What happens if this happens again?"  
  
"We'll get them stopped again."  
  
"What if we don't? Ross, what if our girls are born too early?"  
  
"They won't be, Rach. They're fighters, obviously."  
  
"You're . . . you're right. They're going to be fine. I just have to think positively." Ross nodded and squeezed Rachel's hand. "Thank you for getting me here. I must have passed out at home."  
  
"You were a little of it. But you're alright now. The doctor ran some tests. You were just a little over worked. She wants you to take it easy for awhile."  
  
"But I have to keep working."  
  
"You can rest for a couple of weeks, can't you?"  
  
"I suppose," Rachel said quietly, gnawing a bit on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and rested back in the hospital bed. "I can do it for our babies."  
  
"Good," Ross replied, kissing Rachel's forehead. "I love you so much. I am so glad that you and our girls are alright."  
  
"I can't believe I passed out while the kids were home. I feel horrible."  
  
"Don't worry. Ben found you and sat with you until I got home."  
  
"He's a good kid."  
  
"Yeah he is. He's been through a lot. He's really growing up, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
Dr. Morgan walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Geller. Rachel? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Rachel replied. "I'm not having anymore contractions."  
  
"Good. Good. I'd like to run an ultrasound so that we can make sure the babies are alright."  
  
"You mean they might be hurt?" Rachel asked with worry.  
  
"I just want to be safe and make sure they handled the contractions. I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just relax, sweetie," Ross urged. The doctor dimmed the lights and started an ultrasound. Within two minutes, Rachel could see the heartbeats of her twin girls.  
  
"Just as I suspected. Everybody's fine."  
  
"Thank God," Ross and Rachel whispered in unison.  
  
"Just relax for a few weeks, and everything should be alright. I would like to set up an appointment for a month from now. But if there are any complications before that, please come see me as soon as possible."  
  
"I will. Thank you Dr. Morgan," Rachel replied. The doctor left and Rachel looked at Ross.  
  
"Thank you for getting there when you did."  
  
"Hey," Ross started, "I'll always be there when you need me. Always. Never forget that." Rachel stared lovingly into her husband's eyes.  
  
"I will never forget . . . I promise." 


	11. October 16, 2004

October 16, 2004  
  
It was six in the evening when Rachel sat down at the dinner table. Ben was eating dinner at a new friend's house down the road. Emma was in her high chair, and Ross was bringing dinner from the kitchen. Now that Rachel was in her fifth month of pregnancy, and taking it easy, Ross was bringing home dinner or fixing it every night. Ben never complained about it because Rachel definitely was not the best cook in the world.  
  
Rachel had invited the new neighbor, Noah, over to dinner, but he never came. Rachel knew he didn't want anything to do with her because she was married. She hated when guys were only interested in one thing. But, she didn't really care, because she knew she had a wonderful family, and in a year or so, that guy would regret not wanting to be her friend. Why? Because Rachel was sure that she was going to be just as famous as the celebrities that she was going to be making clothes for.  
  
"What's for dinner?" came a very familiar voice. Rachel smiled happily when she saw Joey poke his head into the dining room.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Joe," Ross said with a nod.  
  
"Joey!" Emma exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
"Hey guys," Joey said with a laugh. "Seriously, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Chinese takeout," Ross replied, putting the take out containers on the table.  
  
"Egg rolls?" Joey asked hopefully. Ross nodded.  
  
"Yes. We figured you'd be by, so I got an extra egg roll just for you." Joey sat down at the table.  
  
"How's the show going?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Haven't you guys been watching it?"  
  
"Yeah, but Emma is your biggest fan. Ross is always working on lectures, and I always fall asleep on the couch."  
  
"You fall asleep during my show?!"  
  
"Well, sweetie, I'm pregnant with twins. That takes a lot out of me. But, I just talked with Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe back home. They all watch it every Thursday night."  
  
"Good," Joey replied, "because they signed me for a second season."  
  
"Congratulations, man," Ross said, patting his friend on the back.  
  
"So have you found a girl yet?" Rachel asked curiously, pouring a bit of rice out onto Emma's plate. The baby took a fistful of it and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Well, there's this really hot girl next door, but she's married. I know, she's off limits, but she's so . . ."  
  
"Need a towel to wipe the drool off of your mouth?" Ross asked. Joey glared at his friend for a moment, but shook the comment off.  
  
"Joey, I know you're . . . Joey, but you need to think about settling down. You're thirty-four years old, and if you ever want to have kids, you're going to have to stop being so . . . promiscuous." Joey looked at Rachel.  
  
"Big words, Rachel."  
  
"Stop sleeping around," she said flatly.  
  
"Hey, I guess I'm just not the commitment kind of guy."  
  
"Joe, I promise it's much better when you're married."  
  
"Well, when you're married, that means you can only be with one woman for the rest of your life. I don't think I can handle that."  
  
"Yeah, but it's so much better than being with a bunch of different women. You have one woman for the rest of your life, and that's the best thing. You never have to worry about waking up alone in the morning."  
  
"Unless you're on a break," Joey reminded him.  
  
"Yes, thank you for reminding us all of that." Ross glared at Joey and shook his head. "Here. Have an egg roll." Joey happily accepted Ross' offering, and everybody began to eat in silence. That was when the phone rang. "I'll get it."  
  
"Nah, let me," Rachel insisted. She stood and walked over to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello dear," came the voice of Sandra Green.  
  
"Mom? What's up?"  
  
"Well, I figured I should be the one to tell you this before you found out from some stranger."  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked, starting to panic.  
  
"Honey, your dad passed away this morning."  
  
"What?!" Rachel asked frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. He had another heart attack, and he didn't pull through." Those words circled around and around in Rachel's head. How could her father be dead? He wasn't that old. He was a doctor. Doctors weren't supposed to die. When Rachel was a little girl, her father always told her that he was always going to be there for her because he was a doctor, and doctors were always there. Doctors never died. How naïve she had been to actually believe that as a child.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ross heard his wife's strained and shaky voice. He got up and quickly went to her side. He put an arm around her waist, and she leaned against his chest as she continued to talk to her mother on the phone. "I can't believe this. This wasn't supposed to have happened. I should have been there."  
  
"Sweetheart, there's nothing you could have done. It was only a matter of time. We're making funeral arrangements for him. I'd really like for you to come home for awhile . . ."  
  
"Don't think anything of it. Ross and I will be back as soon as we can. I love you." Rachel hung up and she clung to Ross' chest.  
  
"What happened?" Joey asked from his seat at the dinner table. Rachel's knees became shaky, and she held onto Ross with a tighter grip.  
  
"My dad died," she whispered as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ross felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that Dr. Green didn't like him very much, but he still respected the man.  
  
"My God, Rach. I'm sorry." Rachel sobbed at her husband's loving words.  
  
"Yeah. Man, I don't know what to say." Rachel looked at her friend and shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Joey. Thanks for being here though." Ross helped Rachel over to the couch and she sat down. She ran her fingers through her hair and he handed her some tissues. She dabbed her eyes with them and she cleared her throat. "I never thought I'd lose him like this, you know? I figured I'd be old and gray by the time he left. I really never thought about him dying though. I guess I was just living in a fantasy world."  
  
"No. Rachel, nobody ever wants to think about losing their parents."  
  
"I really wanted him to meet the new babies . . ."  
  
"I know," Ross whispered. "I know, sweetie. But, he doesn't have to worry about his heart problems anymore. He's in a better place."  
  
"Thank you for saying that. I know you two never got along."  
  
"Hey, I respected him because he helped create you." He kissed the top of Rachel's head and she smiled a little.  
  
"Can we leave for New York in the morning?"  
  
"Sure. Let me go make some calls to the university. I'll be back in a minute, sweetie." Rachel nodded and watched Ross leave. Joey sat down next to Rachel.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're my friend and I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Joe." Rachel hugged her friend and they held each other for a few moments before pulling away.  
  
"I better call Monica and Chandler and . . ."  
  
"Just lay down. I'll take care of it. You want me to come back to New York with you and Ross?"  
  
"Oh no . . . um . . . could you just watch the kids for Ross and I though? I don't want you to have to worry about getting back in time for work."  
  
"Sure. We have a nanny on the set for the director's kids. I'm sure she can watch Emma and Ben."  
  
"Thanks honey." Rachel hugged Joey again. Ross walked back into the room.  
  
"They gave me a week off."  
  
"Alright," Rachel replied with a nod. "Joey said he'd watch Ben and Emma for us. We can leave in the morning, if that's alright."  
  
"That's fine, honey." He turned to Joey. "Joe, can you spend the night here and take the kids with you in the morning?"  
  
"Sure, man. That'd be fine. I'll take Emma upstairs and give her a bath so you two can talk."  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said weakly. Joey took Emma upstairs, and Ross sat down next to Rachel on the couch.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"I don't want him to be gone. He and I weren't very close after I left Barry at the alter, but I still loved him. He was my father, and he was the first man in my life, you know?"  
  
"I know. Don't worry, sweetie. Your dad always loved you. He was so protective of you, and he had good reason. I hope I'm as good of a father to Emma."  
  
"Oh Ross! You have to at least let her start dating when she's sixteen."  
  
"Hey, we'll see."  
  
"I do see some of him in you," Rachel said with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, he was a good man."  
  
"He really was." Ross stood up and took Rachel's hand in his. He helped her stand.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to bed. You need your rest."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Sleep for him, Rach. He'd want you and our girls to be healthy. You need rest, honey."  
  
"I know, but I can't . . . will you lie down with me?"  
  
"Of course I will . . . I'll stay by your side for the rest of the night . . . and for the rest of our lives." 


End file.
